Definiendo el arte
by Cary0605
Summary: Bella a sus veinte años tiene muchos problemas, la universidad, su herencia, sus traumas y sobretodo "las alucinaciones". Ella ha estado viendo al fantasma de Edward desde hace tiempo, él se niega a creer que está muerto y exige que ella le ayude a encontrar su cuerpo para demostrarlo, a cambio, él le ayudará con sus problemas, después de todo ser un fantasma tiene sus ventajas.
1. Prefacio

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta ****Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Después de años de combatir contra los colores monocromáticos como el blanco y el negro, hoy estaba encerrada en una habitación totalmente blanca y acolchada, la cama, si es que se podía llamar así a esa cosa, era blanca al igual que las sabanas y las almohadas pulcramente puestas sin ninguna mota de polvo.

Hace cinco años casi me habían ingresado en este horrible lugar, sino fuera por mi tía Rachel, me estremecí de solo pensarlo y recordar aquel suceso que aún me estremecía, aquella vez me había salvado por los pelos, pero ahora...

Seguí observando el cubo rectangular llamado cama, este no poseía ningún borde filoso con él que podría hacerme daño, no es que yo quisiera hacerme daño, ¿Para qué lo haría? No estaba a favor del dolor, quiero decir, ¿Quién se haría daño así mismo por propia voluntad?

El Doctor Gerandy pensaba que mis "alucinaciones" podrían pedirme que me hiriera a mí misma y yo contenta lo haría, pero Edward jamás me pediría que me hiriera, él me había pedido cosas extrañas que podían catalogarse como crímenes si vamos al caso, por ejemplo entrar a una residencia privada a la fuerza o desenterrar un ataúd en medio de la noche…

Bueno, si se lo planteaba de esa manera, todos llegarían a la conclusión de que estaba loca, pero no era así, yo estaba totalmente cuerda, quizás un poco obsesionada con mis obras de arte, ¿pero no dicen que cada artista está un poquito loco?

-Te prometo que saldremos de aquí y te recompensare- dijo por enésima vez mi "alucinación" o fantasma o alma o lo que sea que fuera Edward, yo prefería llamarle "el causante de todos mis males".

Sabiamente no le conteste, en cada esquina de mi habitación había una cámara de vigilancia, yo podía tener una buena discusión con Edward que realmente era lo que más deseaba, pero los doctores solo me verían a mí gritando sola a las paredes, nada bueno para mi situación.

-Lo siento tanto- probó de nuevo paseándose por todos lados sin poder salir igual que yo, los dos estábamos atrapados, quise reírme por verlo tan frustrado, pero no quise arriesgarme.

-Aunque deberías haber sido más cuidadosa.- dijo resoplando- Estábamos tan cerca y tu simplemente te caíste haciendo que nos descubrieran.

Eso es todo, adiós a mi cordura.

-¿Nos?- chillé- Solo a mí me descubrieron maldito remendó de fantasma, solo a mí me encerraron en este lugar.

-¿Solo a ti?- se rio sarcásticamente- Yo también estoy encerrado contigo y no solo hoy, sino desde hace dos putos años Bella.

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que estés muerto?– estaba cada vez más indignada- Si hubieras sido un buen tipo podrías haber seguido a luz e irte a donde sea que van los muertos, pero noooo, el señorito decidió quedarse en este mundo y fastidiarme la vida.

-¡Por última vez, no estoy muerto!- me grito roncamente.

-Claro que lo estas, solo yo puedo verte, y quizás los demás tengan razón y me volví loca, o ciertamente tú me has vuelto loca- grite acercándome cada vez más dispuesta a golpearlo, aunque solo lo atravesaría, pero no importaba- ¡Tú tienes la maldita culpa!

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y entraron el doctor Gerandy y dos asistentes cruzados de brazos.

-¡Oh mierda!- dijo Edward asustado y afligido, ¿Ahora se iba a sentir culpable?

Sin decir nada los enfermeros avanzaron hacia mí, uno de ellos tenía una jeringa, ¿Me iban a drogar? Creía que eso solo pasaba en las películas, ¿y si también me electrocutaban como antaño hacían? Podía sentir el sudor bajar por mi columna vertebral dándome escalofríos.

-Edward- chille asustada cuando retrocedí hasta la pared sin escapatoria de los enfermeros.

Él sin poder hacer nada corrió a interponerse entre los enfermeros y yo pero como siempre pasaba, ellos solo lo atravesaron como una cortina de humo sin siquiera notar su presencia.

Grite ahogadamente cuando uno tomo mi brazo y levantando la manga de mi chaqueta bruscamente presiono el embolo de la jeringa fuertemente haciendo que el contendido se filtrara por la aguja hacia mis venas.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado a medida que me iba deslizando por la pared acolchada, Edward se arrodillo a mi lado tratando de calmarme.

-Lo siento Bella- me pidió, y pude ver que tenía lagrimas contenidas- Lo siento.

Cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir que mi conciencia se desvanecía, siendo sus ojos desbordados lo último que vi.

* * *

**Hola *-*/**

**He aquí el comienzo de esta nueva aventura.**

**Supuestamente estaré publicando un viernes cada dos semanas, así me aseguraré de ser puntual y no hacerlas esperar tanto como en "La boda de mi mejor amigo"...**

**Esté será mi segundo fic propio, y tiene una nueva temática y genero, así que sean pacientes conmigo :P**

**Para las que están preguntando de "Leyendo Eclipse", sepan que ya tengo traducido hasta "El objetivo" y quiero unos capitulos más asntes de publicarlos en el blog, ya que muchas se quejan de que perdieron el hilo de la historia de tanto tiempo que paso, y les doy la razón, así que solo queda esperar un poquito más.**

**Y eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en dos semanas para el siguiente capitulo ;) espero que nos acompañen a mi beta Jime y a mí en esta locura nuevamente, jajajjajaj**

**Para las que no se unieron aún en el grupo de facebook Cary0605 . fics , ¿por que no lo han hecho? .-. les dejo el link y las espero all : / / w w w . oo k groups / 498971040191241 / (ya saben, sin espacios :)**

**Saludos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Cary0605**


	2. El arte es mi protection

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, . Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta ****Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El arte es mi protección.**

-¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó mi tío mientras ojeaba su periódico.

-Si vas a conversar con nosotras Aro, ten la educación de mirarnos a la cara y no a unas hojas de diario- mi tía Rachel me guiño un ojo a través de la mesa del desayuno.

-A veces eres un poco exasperante cuanto te levantas con migraña querida- aunque esta vez el que parecía tener migraña era él, antes de que ambos empezarán a discutir sobre quien estaba más gruñón hoy, los interrumpí.

-No sé que sentir, mi cerebro esta atrofiado.- era una respuesta sincera, no sabía que sentir, solo una mezcla de ansiedad, nerviosismo, emoción y el siempre constante miedo.

-Estarás bien- tía Rachel poso su mano sobre el fino mantel blanco de lino esperando a que yo la tomara como cuando era pequeña y necesitaba consuelo y refugio- Todos los jóvenes se sienten así su primer día de clases, estoy segura que yo temblaba mientras escuchaba a mis profesores.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Seguí temblando el resto de la clase, el segundo día fue menos, y el tercero fue un día normal.- Sus manos estaban tibias en contraste con los anillos que usaba, el oro y plata se sentían fríos en mi piel como si no me dejaran recibir totalmente su consuelo, odiaba sus anillos, mi mamá no usaba tantos, o eso es lo que recordaba.

-Quizás la doctora Fray tenga razón, puedes tomarte otro año, si quieres…- el clásico discurso de mi tío era citar a la doctora Fray, su palabra era ley en mi vida desde que tenía uso de razón, ella había dicho que yo no estaba apta para ir a la escuela con los demás niños y mucho menos apta para ir a la secundaria, como consecuencia siempre había recibido educación en casa.

-Si Bella quiere empezar a ir a clases, lo hará.

-Gracias tía Rach.

-Solo estaba diciendo que si Bella no estaba segura con esto, no tiene que sentirse obligada a hacerlo- suspiró demostrando que estaba cansado de volver siempre al mismo tema, a veces creía que mi tío no quería que saliera al mundo, sino que deseaba que viviera encerrada en mi estudio pintando cuadro tras cuadro, fotografiando las mismas cosas de la mansión o las mismas rosas del jardín o en el mejor de los casos haciendo retratos en los hoteles que nos pertenecían.

Una burbuja.

En realidad, una burbuja dorada y lujosa, pero burbuja después de todo.

-¿Más jugo?- preguntó Marge con la jarra en la mano, sonriendo negué, hablando de burbujas herméticas, Marge era mi carcelera, o también conocida como la ama de llaves, ni en mis pensamientos me abandonaba.

Tía Rachel me miró frunciendo el ceño, antes de que empezará a replicar sobre la alimentación y de cómo el desayuno era la comida más importante del día, hice el mayor ruido posible al morder mi tostada, ella era muy predecible, así que sabía que esto la aplacaría.

-Algunas cosas no se solucionan mordiendo las tostadas- quizás no tan predecible.- Por cierto no es que quiera ser una aguafiestas, ¿pero es necesario que vayas vestida como si hubieras pasado debajo de un arcoíris?

Sabía que ella bromeaba, pero para mí no era broma.

-Sí- contesté muy segura de mi misma, todos podían intervenir en cualquier ámbito de mi vida, menos en mi vestimenta- Es la secundaria, puedo ir vestida como yo quiera, no es que fuera a ir a una oficina usando esos trajes aburridos y oscuros.

-Ja-Ja- dijo el tío Aro sarcásticamente, pero solo bromeaba ya que se acomodaba exageradamente la corbata de color que destacaba sobre su traje negro, por supuesto que la corbata roja era un regalo mío, si por él fuera, vestiría totalmente de negro las veinticuatro horas del día.-Si dependiera de mi vestirías como una señorita, hay varios trajes que te quedarían perfectos incluso para tu edad, cuando tomes mi lugar te encantaran estos trajes.

Acompaño sus palabras con un gesto de manos abarcándose a sí mismo.

Marge y las demás mucamas que estaban en fila a un lado de la habitación contuvieron el aliento hasta que tía Rachel y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

-¿Bella usando un traje?- consiguió decir mi tía entre jadeos y respiraciones cortadas por la risa.

-¡Simplemente ugh!- me estremecí aun riendo- Golpe bajo tío, muy bajo, tan solo imaginarme usando algo de un solo color… no… Además mis padres se aseguraron de que tú te encargaras de los hoteles ehicieras el trabajo por mí, así que aguántate y sigue usando esos trajes aburridos.

-Niña insolente- bufó él tomando un trago de café- Cuando tengas que usar algo totalmente negro o blanco, me reiré, juro que me reiré.

Eso volvió a causar más risas entre nosotras, las demás empleadas también reían, incluso pude ver que Marge sonreía un poco.

-Menos risas, y más trabajo- dijo con tono serio.

A veces mi tío era muy déspota con las empleadas, no me gustaba pero tampoco es pudiera decir nada, lo más seguro es que ellas me dirían que no les importaba, y mi tío se excusaría encogiéndose de hombros con una sola frase "Se les paga bien"

-Vamos niña, si no dejas de mirar esa manzana llegaremos tarde- dejo el periódico a un lado de la mesa y se puso en pie esperándome.

-Félix puede llevarme- me encogí de hombros llevándole la contraria, no es que yo tuviera decisión sobre los choferes de la casa, pero tía Rachel sí.

-Yo puedo llevarla- mi tía me siguió el juego.

Mirando al cielo exasperado suspiró mirándonos- Ustedes son peligrosas juntas.

-Por supuesto querido, las mujeres unidas jamás serán vencidas.

Mi tío negó la cabeza entre divertido y frustrado, con él era difícil saberlo.

-Que tengas un buen inicio de clases Bella- dijo él dejando una caricia en mi cabello y se despidió de mi tía con un beso rápido.

Ella estiro su cuello aun sentada tratando de ver por las ventanas, una de las mucamas corrió a abrir aun mas las largas cortinas, ambas vimos como el mercedes negro desaparecía a través del camino de gravilla, con un gesto despidió a todos los empleados quedándonos solas en el comedor.

-Bien, ahora que el ogro se ha ido, ¿estás segura que quieres ir?- pregunto mirándome fijamente, ella estaba preocupada- Se sincera conmigo, yo siempre te apoyare aun en contra de los deseos de tu tío, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

Desde que era muy pequeña los doctores habían asegurado que debería haber estado en algún sanatorio mental para menores de edad, pero ella se había negado insistiendo en qué una terapia en casa y en familia sería lo mejor para mí, peleo por mí y había ganado, es por eso que no me ofendía su preocupación.

-Quiero hacerlo tía- volví a tomar su mano- De verdad.

Ella permaneció en silencio estudiando mi mirada hasta que asintió.

-Entonces yo te llevaré, el idiota de Félix solo te botará en la entrada- chasqueo la lengua haciendo una mueca- Es tu primer día de escuela, y Renée me mataría si te envió con el chofer.

Que nombrará a mamá me calentó el corazón, ella siempre me contaba historias de cuando eran niñas y Renée la trataba como su muñeca personal, o su frase típica "Renée me mataría si…"

-¿Por qué crees que no puedo recordarla?- ya no lloraba su ausencia, sino que me molestaba no tener recuerdos de su rostro, solo recordaba pequeños detalles sin importancia, incluso tenía recuerdos difusos de Charlie jugando conmigo, eran borrosos, pero atesorados.

-Tenías tres años Bella.

-Casi cuatro- argumenté enojada- Debería por lo menos…

-Hey tranquila- se paró y camino alrededor de la mesa para tomar lugar en la silla de al lado- Quizás cuando estés lista podrás recordarla, ahora todavía eres muy pequeña.

-No soy pequeña, quince no es un número pequeño- ella siempre me veía como una niña, sí la dejara, ella insistiría en peinarme coletas como mamá lo hacía con ella.

-Vamos niña grande- se burló- Es tu primer día y llegarás tarde y luego tu tío estará horas diciendo que debiste ir con él.

Asintiendo rápidamente corrí a mi habitación en busca de mis cosas, pero Marge ya venía bajando las escaleras con mi mochila en su mano.

-Suerte mi niña- dijo acariciando levemente mi mejilla, algo raro en ella- Haz muchos amigos.

-Gracias- le sonreí emocionada, ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la escuela?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La secundaria era horrible, ¿Por qué todos querían ir? Debería haberlo pensado bien antes de decidir ir, había estado sola todo el día, la mayoría mirando mi ropa colorida y soltando risitas.

Y los profesores no habían ayudado presentándome en cada clase que entraba anunciando que siempre había estudiado en casa, solo les faltaba decir que me faltaba un tornillo.

Fue casi como escuchar un coro de ángeles cuando escuche el timbre que anunciaba la salida, casi corrí recogiendo mis cuadernos provocando que se cayeran estrepitosamente al piso.

Más risitas que se sumaban a mi día.

-No les hagas caso- dijo una chica ayudándome a recoger mi desastre- No tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida que criticar a los demás.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente tomando mi último bolígrafo, ella me sonrió.

-Soy Vanesa.- me tindío unas hojas.

-Bella.- sonreí con ganas, quizás ella podría ser la primera amiga que tendría.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el salón cuando salimos, al parecer no era la única que pedía a gritos la salida.

Cuando llegamos a fuera pude ver que mi tía estaba apoyada en su descapotable rojo mirando a todos lados, sus gafas de sol en una mano y luciendo sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Es tu mamá?- preguntó mirándonos a ambas mientras seguro se daba cuenta de las diferencias, ella lucía totalmente elegante, su postura, su ropa, incluso con sus gafas oscuras parecía una celebridad y yo… bueno, era una chica decente y colorida, debería haberle hecho caso y ponerme unos jeans y una camiseta común.

-No, ella es mi tía- suspire levantando una mano para que tía Rachel me viera, ella al instante me vio y me sonrío acercándose mientras se sacaba . -Lo más seguro es que quiera saludarte.

-Claro.

-Bella- mi tía me abrazo efusivamente, menos mal que ya casi no quedaba nadie de mi salón o si no tendrían algo más de que reírse hoy.

Carraspeando intente liberarme- Hola tía, ella es Vanesa.

-Mucho gusto Vanesa…- dijo esperando, ¿Quería que le dijera su nombre completo?

-Vanesa Cullen- ella incluso le dio la mano.

-Sabía que esos ojos verdes me eran conocidos- le sonrió- ¿Cómo esta Carlisle?

-¿Conoces a su padre?- le pregunte sorprendida, una no puede hacer amigas cuando tu tía detective ya estaba sobre ellas.

-Claro que sí, él trabajaba para tu tío hace unos años- dijo pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros- Pero perdimos contacto, ¿Y tú hermano?

-Edward está intentando ser un abogado como papá, pero su novia- hizo una mueca- es una pesada, por poco y no logra pasar de año.

Tía Rachel hizo cuenta con sus dedos, subiendo y bajándolos, me reí por las muecas que hacía y Vanesa sonrió también, quizás mi tía no la estaba asustando.

-Solo tiene diecinueve años- concluyo por fin- Es lógico que solo piense con la otra cabeza.

-¡Tía!- estaba escandalizada, no conocía esta faceta bromista, pero ella solo me guiño el ojo.- Deberíamos irnos.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos Vanesa?

-En teoría mi hermano debería venir a buscarme, se enfadará si no me encuentra- ella parecía querer venir con nosotras.

-¿Segura?- le pregunte.

-Sí, lo esperare un poco más, y luego lo acusare con papá- eso me hizo reír, preguntándome como sería de divertido tener hermanos.

-No dejes que se salga con la suya querida- mi tía le apretó su mejilla, en serio, le apretó su mejilla, aunque intentara parecer joven, a veces le salía los cuarenta a la luz.

-No señora- Vanesa me miro sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de tía súper genial a tía aprieta mejillas.

-Nos vemos mañana- me despedí sintiendo que mi tía tenía razón, el primer día era el peor, el segundo también, pero quizás el tercero no lo sería tanto.

-Adiós- agito su mano repetidas veces.

Mi tía no tardo mucho en comenzar su interrogatorio.

-Fue horrible- esa era la respuesta para todo.

-¿Incluso Vanesa?- pregunto escépticamente, me sentía rara escuchando ese tono defensivo hacia otra persona que no fuera yo, quizás un poco celosa.

-Ella estuvo bien- me encogí de hombros, pero no podía negar que tenía esperanzas de que seamos amigas.

-Sé de algo que podría alegrarte- dijo cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo- Está en la gaveta

Rápidamente la abrí para encontrar una pequeña caja envuelta en colores chillones, desgarre el papel ansioso por ver que era.

-¡Feliz primer día de clase!- dijo cuando termine de rasgar el papel- Renée me mataría si no te diera un regalo hoy, pero también lo haría si ella aún estuviera aquí.

-Gracias- le dije queriendo abrazarla, pero el auto estaba moviéndose otra vez.

Mi nueva cámara fotográfica era compacta, y de un negro brillante, me moría de ganas de probarla, mi tía pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-Antes de ir con la Doctora Fray, pasaremos por la playa.

-¡Sí!- grite entusiasmada, si bien la Doctora Fray era como una amiga después de tratarme por años, era un poco tedioso perder cada una de mis tardes yendo a su consultorio.

Supongo que era eso o estar en una habitación blanca y acolchada.

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, pero me detuve inmediatamente, el miedo que empezaba a surgir arremolinándose en mi piel hasta que llego a mis manos, apreté la cámara un poco mas recordándome que la probaría pronto, sacaría nuevas fotos en la playa, el miedo no tenía lugar cuando pintaba o dibujaba protectores para mí, fotografiar personas también funcionaba.

-Bella, respira, estoy aquí nena- no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, el auto se había detenido, y mi tía me acariciaba la mejilla devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¿Puedo tomarte una foto?- susurré, ella sabía por qué lo hacía.

-Tengo un bolso enorme que me serviría como un arma, puedes tomarme una foto con él y será más que efectiva.- le sonreí tímidamente, ambas bajamos del auto y espere a que buscara su bolso para poder fotografiarla, ella no sabía que tenía poco tiempo hasta que empezara a hiperventilar, así que apenas estuvimos fuera apreté el botón fotografiándola.

Podía respirar tranquila una vez más, las personas no duraban, pero el arte perduraría por generaciones siendo siempre mi protección.

* * *

**Hola *.*/ **

**Hoy es el segundo viernes, por lo tanto, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el capitulo xD ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les guste, personalmente estoy entusiasmada por cómo se va armando la historia, y espero que a ustedes también, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos en el prefacio, ah y pos supuesto bienvenidas a todas las lectoras que me siguen desde "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y bienvenidas también a las nuevas lectoras que se sumaron :D**

**Les deseo una muy felices pascuas, cuidado con el chocolate ;)**

**Nos leemos dentro de dos viernes.**

**Saludos.**

**Cary0605**


	3. El arte es normal

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, no me pertenecen, solo la trama. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta ****Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El arte es normal.**

Las olas estaban tranquilas, lo suficiente para que mi tía y yo camináramos por el borde del oleaje y apenas siendo tocadas por el agua, nuestros pies estaban descalzos y la arena se metía en nuestros dedos.

-¿Por qué vinimos a la playa?- pregunte curiosa sin soltar su mano, con la otra sostenía mis zapatillas, y mi nueva cámara colgada al cuello.

-Parecía un buen día para disfrutar de la playa.

El sol brillaba en su cabello dando hermosos destellos marrones y rojizos.

No hablamos un buen rato, hasta que no sentamos en una duna de arena un poco más elevada y lejos del agua, ella por supuesto había traído una gran manta para que no nos ensuciáramos y de su gran bolso saco una bolsa de papel que seguro contenía sándwiches para mí.

Antes de empezar a comer saque varias fotografías, no por protección, sino por placer, la fotografía era una de mis acciones preferidas.

Una chica pasó corriendo usando un vestido negro, sus cabellos estaban húmedos y estaba descalza, sus dos perros la seguían felices.

Tome una foto en cuanto tuve un buen ángulo.

-Desearía ser como ella- dije observando en la pequeña pantalla como la chica reía, parecía feliz y despreocupada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres ser una chica despeinada corriendo como loca en medio de la playa?- bromeo, pero no me reí.

-Normal.

-Eres normal Bella- su mano peinaba mis cabellos, su mirada era lejana ahora observando las olas.

-¿Dime algo normal que haya hecho en mi vida?- la reté, sabía que no podría hacerlo, quizás debería hacer una apuesta.

-Hoy tuviste un horrible primer día de clases como toda adolescente normal y casi hiciste una amiga- finalmente me miro, su sonrisa era verdadera- Eso me parece bastante normal.

Después de considerarlo un buen rato, le sonreí de vuelta- Hoy solo hice un par de retratos.

-¿Puedo verlos?- pregunto entusiasmada, pero pude ver que su sonrisa se apagó un poco, quizás ella pensaba que no había tenido la necesidad de dibujar guardianes hoy.

Me di vuelta para buscar mi mochila pero recordé que la había dejado en el auto, mi tía dijo que no importaba, los vería más tarde pero de seguro eran perfectos como siempre tal y como lo había heredado de mamá.

-Me has estado distrayendo niña- me acusó cuando vio los sándwiches intactos- Ahora come.

Era muy divertido cuando ella intentaba ser estricta, algunas personas simplemente no podían serlo, en cambio Marge tenía una capacidad especial para hacerme obedecer, quizás porque ella era la única de las empleadas que había sobrevivido al incendio donde mis padres habían muerto, las dos habíamos escapado a tiempo, y se hizo cargo de mí hasta que los bomberos llegaron junto con mis tíos.

Aún podía sentir el calor abrazador, el humo que no me dejaba respirar, los gritos resonaban en mis oídos, abrí y cerré los puños clavando mis uñas peleando por volver al presente, no podía.

Vagamente recordé lo que me habían enseñado y empecé a contar descendentemente comenzando con diez.

-Nueve.

Mi recamará está casi consumida por el fuego.

-Ocho.

La manija de la puerta está muy caliente, me quemo los dedos al abrirla.

-Siete.

Corro a la habitación de mis padres y no encuentro el camino.

-Seis.

Puedo escuchar gritos y vidrios rompiéndose, me acurro en una esquina cansada de correr.

-Cinco.

Quiero a mis padres, ¿Por qué no vienen por mí?

-Cuatro.

Marge aparece y toma mi mano obligándome a levantarme.

-Tres.

Corremos por los múltiples pasillos.

-Dos.

Estamos afuera, y me doy vuelta para ver como la mansión arde en llamas, estoy en el infierno.

-Uno- esta vez escucho a mi tía- Estas a salvo, vuelve a mí, estás conmigo en la playa, el día esta soleado y los sándwiches que Marge preparó no tienen mayonesa porque dice que no es saludable, vuelve conmigo.

-Uno- repito enfocando mi vista en su rostro, sin pensarlo la abrazo, nunca podría ser normal, ni siquiera podía ir a la playa sin tener un ataque, era un milagro que no lo hubiera tenido en pleno salón de clases.

-¿Ya paso?- pregunta sobre mi cabello, mi rostro está en su cuello y no pienso salir de ahí en un buen tiempo, su perfume es floral, diferente al de mamá, es momentos como este cuando recuerdo más detalles, levanto la cabeza en contra de mi anterior decisión y veo sus ojos verdes preocupados.

-Tienes los ojos de mamá- dije sorprendida observándola emocionada y volviendo a abrazarla- Sus ojos eran verdes.

-Ella siempre decía que copie sus ojos porque ella constantemente veía el vientre de mamá fijamente esperando a…- ella se detuvo abruptamente- ¿Recordaste algo?

-Sus ojos eran muy bonitos.- estaba feliz de por lo menos tener un rasgo al que aferrarme, pronto podría pintarla en base a mis recuerdos y no solo viendo viejas fotografías.

-Por supuesto- coincidió ella sosteniéndome- Creo que deberíamos ir con la Doctora Fray ahora, estas empezando a recordar.

Me sentí un poco traicionada, había recordado los ojos de mamá y ella quería llevarme con mi psiquiatra.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más- dije caprichosamente- Quiero más fotografías.

Después de lo que había pasado ella entendió que necesitara más protectores para mi colección, a estas alturas tenía un ejército, pero nunca eran suficientes.

Observé a las demás personas que corrían, parejas acarameladas, niños que jugaban con una pelota de colores, y una niña pequeña que me causo una ternura increíble, estaba sola y jugaba con la arena, me recordaba a mí, tome una foto y cuando iba a tomar otra, ella se levantó y corrió a los brazos de sus padres que la estaban llamando.

Me había equivocado, ella no se parecía a mí.

Seguí observando a través de mi lente fotográfica hasta que vi a un chico sumamente guapo, estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, sus gafas de sol no me dejaban ver sus ojos, pero parecía concentrado, de pronto el levanto su cabeza.

-Edward- grito una rubia corriendo hacia él, con el aumento de la cámara pude ver como él fruncía el ceño, tome una foto, él sería un perfecto protector para mí, parecía un poco mayor, pero estaba segura que él me protegería en un futuro si lo necesitará, como un guardaespaldas experimentado.

Luego la rubia que debía ser su novia, le quito su cuaderno arrojándolo a la arena y lanzándose sobre él, ellos se reían incontrolablemente y sin querer tome otra fotografía.

No quería una foto de ella, parecía muy snob para ser una protectora, pero mi tía era una snob de alta calidad y sin embargo me protegía cada vez que podía, decidí no borrar esa foto por el momento, cuando estuviera por revelarlas decidirías.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto mi tía cuando me vio observando la foto de "Edward", así lo había llamado la chica.

-Si, por hoy basta y sobra- le sonreí diciendo la verdad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Cuantos guardaespaldas necesitaste hoy?- preguntó la doctora jugando con su bolígrafo mirándome fijamente.

-Tome una fotografía con mi celular a Marge cuando me desperté, tuve una pesadilla.

Este era el primer procedimiento en mis terapias, cuantos protectores necesitaba y por qué los necesitaba, ya no me avergonzaba hablar sobre ello como antes, ya que la Doctora Fray era la que me había sugerido hacerlo.

-¿De qué iba la pesadilla?- su tono era neutral, nunca dejaba ver sus emociones, pero yo sabía que le agradaba y se preocupaba por mí.

-Fuego, solo fuego- y eso es todo lo que iba a decir, no recordaría ese sueño, sino que recordé a los que había fotografiado y retratado, personas reales en el mundo real, donde las pesadillas no tenían control.

-Muy bien hecho Bella- me alabo la Doctora Fray sonriendo apenas, se había dado cuenta lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Qué más hiciste hoy?

-Retrate a mi profesor de Historia, y al de algebra también, porque estaba incomoda, los demás me veían raro.

Ella me observo atentamente sin decir nada, solo escribió algunas notas otra vez antes de hablar- Los niños y adolescentes pueden ser crueles con los alumnos nuevos, te advertí que podía pasar.

-Fue muy duro.

-Todo nuevo comienzo lo es Bella, pero pronto mejorará si eso es lo que deseas.

Asentí confiadamente, porque así lo quería de verdad.

-Fotografié a mi tía Rachel, tenía miedo- baje la vista, esta vez sí era incomoda la razón de mis miedos- No quiero ir a un manicomio con locos, yo no estoy loca, ¿Verdad? Solo le tengo miedo a otras cosas que los demás no, y me gusta pintar y sacar fotografías, eso no es malo, los grandes artistas lo hacen.

-Respira lentamente y cuenta descendentemente desde diez si es necesario.

Solo respire inhalando y exhalando. No era necesario contar. Ella espero pacientemente sin quitar los ojos de mí hasta que volví a hablar.

-Fotografié a un chico, quería que él sea mi protector, se veía fuerte, capaz de defenderme en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién era?

-Un extraño en la playa, su nombre era Edward, o eso creo, su novia lo llamo así- definitivamente borraría la imagen de ellos dos juntos, no necesitaba a la rubia.

-¿Por qué él es diferente?

-¿Diferente?- pregunté confundida.

-Conviertes las fotografías y retratos en tus protectores inmediatamente, pero a él, solo le sacaste una foto queriendo que lo fuera, ¿Por qué?

Pensé un largo momento, dándole la razón, pero sin conseguir la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No lo sé.

-Sigue pensando, es algo totalmente normal, y ya que últimamente pareces buscar normalidad en tu vida, deberías darte cuenta de la respuesta- la Doctora Fray sonreía, no una mínima sonrisa, sino que realmente sonreía, es decir, que la respuesta era obvia y yo no la veía.

-Me rindo.

-Las adolescentes a tu edad les gusta mirar los chicos, y más si estos son apuestos, incluso les toman fotos.- cerro el bolígrafo y coloco ambos codos en su escritorio cruzando sus dedos- Parece algo bastante normal para una chica de quince años, ¿Verdad?

Enrojecí al instante, ¿En qué momento mi psiquiatra se había convertido en la doctora corazón? Carraspeando mire mis manos- Ya van dos cosas normales el día de hoy.

-Cuando dejes de obsesionarte con la normalidad comprenderás que lo normal no existe, sino que cada persona es diferente, algunos pueden demostrarlo, y otros esconderlo, otros lo son intencionalmente y los hay aquellos que simplemente son así.

Su clásico discurso de normalidad era un poco aburrido, a veces me preguntaba cuanto había tardado en la universidad memorizándolo.

-¿Te aburro?- pregunto recostándose en su sillón, yo hice los mismo en mi silla, había pasado de sentarme en un sofá, recostarme en el diván y luego por fin a la famosa silla frente a su escritorio, suponía que era un gran avance.

Ella no espero a que contestara sino que volvió a la carga con nuevas preguntas- Tú tía dice que recordaste algo ¿Qué fue?

Esto si me gustaba, me entusiasmaba la idea de que me ayudara a recordar más cosas de mi cerebro encerrado- Los ojos de mi mamá.

-¿Cómo sabes que eran los de ella?

-Eran los ojos de mamá.- me cruce de brazos, sabía que era así.

-Muy bien- dijo calmadamente- ¿Qué más recordaste?

-Solo eso, vi sus ojos preocupados, eran iguales que los de mi tía- hubiera sido lindo heredar los ojos verdes de mamá y verme al espejo fingiendo que ella me observaba, pero los míos eran marrones como los de mi padre.

-¿Por qué estaban preocupados?

-No sé.

-¿Cómo sabes que no los confundiste con los de tu tía?- preguntó reincorporándose.

-Simplemente lo sé, eran los de ella, estoy segura.

Ella estuvo en silencio varios minutos mirando al techo, se sacó sus lentes y masajeo sus sienes repetidamente, quizás yo le daba dolores de cabeza.

-A veces deseamos tanto algo, que nuestra mente nos juega malas pasadas haciéndonos creer cosas que en realidad no son ciertas- me explico lentamente como no queriendo enojarme o que reaccionara mal- A veces esas cosas son buenas, como cuando usas tu arte para protegerte.

-Permitiéndome ser normal - coincidí.

-Quizás si- dijo pero luego lo reconsidero- Bella, tu sabes que por más que fotografíes o pintes o dibujes a las personas, ellas no saldrán del papel a ayudarte si lo necesitas, pueden darte fuerzas para mantenerte afirmada a la realidad, pero sabes que eres tú la que se protege, es tú mente la que se fortalece día a día, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

-Claro que sí- respondí consciente de lo que decía, cuando empezamos el tratamiento contra la ansiedad por medio de mis obras de arte, ella me dejo muy en claro que era real y que no, el día que confundiera estos conceptos, perdería mi cordura- Yo soy real, las personas son reales, mis protectores están aquí.

Y señale mi sien dándole toquecitos.

-Buena chica- asintió- ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando antes de desencadenar ese otro recuerdo?

Trate de saltarme el episodio del conteo y regresara hasta el momento antes de que me perdiera.-Estaba pensando en Marge.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Solo pensaba en ella y me vi rodeada del fuego otra vez- me estremecí pero me concentre en sus ojos, ya había tenido un ataque hoy, no tendría otro- Ella salvo mi vida.

-¿Recordaste algo más de ese día?- pregunto interesada, ella sabía que yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de ese día, solo secuencia de imágenes que lograba controlar contando descendentemente como ella me había enseñado.

Acaricie la cicatriz recta que atravesaba mis cuatro dedos desde el meñique hasta el índice, era casi imperceptible, pero hoy parecía más nítida que antes, la quemadura era solo un recordatorio de lo que había pasado esa noche.

-No, lo mismo de siempre, sólo a Marge sacándome de la casa- respondí soltando mi mano- Quisiera poder recordar más.

-Y lo harás cuando estés lista- volvió a colocarse sus lentes- Haz avanzado mucho Bella, pronto estarás totalmente bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Usted cree?- pregunte esperanzada.

-Estoy segura.

Eran momentos como estos donde Kate Fraymuth, o Doctora Fray como prefería llamarla me daban esperanzas de por lo menos en un futuro ser normal, aunque ella insistiera en que la normalidad no existe.

* * *

**Hola ^.^/**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Merezco reviews? Espero que si, jajajajjaja **

**Ya aparecio Edward, muy poquito, pero pronto empezará a ser el protagonista junto a Bella *.***

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews anteriores, y por todas las aletas y favoritos, quería tambien invitarlas a que se unan al grupo de facebook Cary0605 . fics **

** : / / w w w . facebook groups / 498971040191241 / (Todo sin espacios)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos dentro de dos viernes.**

**Saludos**

**Cary0605**


	4. El arte es vida

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta ****Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El arte es vida.**

Al llegar a casa, casi baje corriendo del auto, quería revelar las fotos que había tomado.

— ¡Ve despacio!— oí a mi tía gritar.

Subí las escaleras de a dos escalones a la vez, recorriendo los pasillos a prisa, sabía que la protección que me otorgaban las fotografías serían perfectas cuando las revelará y las tuviera en mi mano, pero sobretodo quería la foto del chico guapo de la playa, al pensar en él me dieron ganas de reír tontamente, pero me contuve, no podía estar soltando risitas en un pasillo vacío, eso era cosa de locos.

Mi estudio de arte estaba en el tercer piso y era la única habitación que no tenía mobiliario de un cuarto normal, sino que había sido adaptado para mí, era mi refugio, solo yo tenía las llaves, no me gustaba que nadie observará lo que yo pintaba, solo la Doctora Fray las conocía pero había sido con mi consentimiento, al llegar a la puerta blanca de madera labrada, solté un suspiro, estaba en casa.

Rebusque en mis bolsillos la llave y no tarde en desenllavar la puerta, la paz que sentía desapareció apenas entré en mi estudio, la sorpresa de encontrar a Marge allí me tomo desprevenida, la furia me embargo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — a la mierda la educación, ella había entrado quien sabe como a mi estudio, esto era inaudito. — Nadie puede entrar, ¡Esta prohibido!

—Mi niña, cálmate, esto es serio— Marge se acerco a mí cerrando la puerta, parecía nerviosa. —Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Cómo entraste?—grité con fuerza, sentía que me desmoronaba, nadie podía entrar a mi estudio, todos lo sabía, incluso yo me encargaba de la limpieza con tal de tener privacidad.

—Tengo mi propia llave— confeso levantando las manos como queriendo mantener mi calma. — Pero eso no es lo importante, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Cómo que no es importante? — me separé bruscamente de ella y enseguida me di cuenta que ella había visto mi pintura, en la que había estado trabajando por años, añadiendo pinceladas de a poco, construyendo un rostro que solo mis recuerdos me proporcionaban. — ¿La viste? ¿Es ella?

—Sí, la vi, pero eso no importa— me sujeto del brazo antes de que me alejará, casi cariñosamente poso su mano en mi mejilla— Escúchame, tienes que tomarlo con calma…

— ¿Se parece a ella? ¿Es mamá? — pregunté atropelladamente sin poder serenarme, volví a soltarme y fui hasta el cuadro donde un rostro a medio hacer me observaba, desde pequeña había decidido recordar a mamá por mis propios medios negándome a ver fotos de ella, no había dejado que me contaran como era, yo quería recordarla, solo yo.

Ella soltó un sollozo alarmándome, deje de observar mi pintura y la observe sin saber qué hacer, sus lágrimas caían a raudales por su arrugado rostro, sabía que ella tenía su cabello para no mostrar sus canas, por lo tanto realmente no parecía una mujer mayor, pero en estos momentos las arrugas se hicieron más visibles que nunca, el dolor que mostraba al mirar mi pintura era tan notable que hasta yo podía sentirlo, la decepción se apoderó de mí.

—No es ella, ¿verdad? — dije bajando la mirada, mis ojos picaban, me negaba a llorar.

—Creí que podría hacer esto sin alterarme— sollozó apretando los puños, con fuerza se limpio las lagrimas— Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad mi niña? Promete que me perdonaras, tu corazón es joven, sabrá perdonar a esta pobre vieja, a mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo, pero tú tienes toda una vida por delante, no dejaré que te la arrebaten.

—Me estas asustando Marge— dije acercándome a ella queriendo consolarla, no podía asimilar tantas emociones, sentía que iba a explotar— ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, pero juro que viviré hasta que seas mayor de edad y puedas valerte por ti misma y cobrar tu herencia, tenemos que irnos, eso haremos— Marge parecía temblar, y hablar consigo misma, realmente comenzaba a asustarme logrando que me olvidará de lo que sentía.

—Deberíamos llamar a mi tío, él puede ayudarte si necesitas dinero— estaba convencida de eso, aunque no entendía porque ella necesitaría dinero, mi celular comenzó a sonar rompiendo la burbuja de tensión que nos envolvía, mire la pantalla y vi que era un número privado, pero inmediatamente se corto debido a la mala señal que había en mi estudio.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos pero Marge parecía más repuesta, incluso se parecía a la Marge de todos los días, sería y con un rictus que te obligaba a obedecerla, aunque sus ojos húmedos arruinaban su porte— Lo siento, me deje llevar por la situación.

Mi celular la interrumpió, esta vez conteste antes de que se cortara la llamada, podría ser importante.

— ¿Isabella? — Preguntó la voz de una mujer al otro de la línea— ¿Eres tú mi niña?

— ¿Quién habla? — pregunte confundida.

—Soy yo mi vida, ¿No me reconoces? — pregunto la desconocida logrando erizar mi piel, conocía esa voz, pero no sabía de dónde. —Soy mamá.

Un frio estremecedor me recorrió la columna vertebral embotando mis sentidos, mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté ahogadamente, me sujete de Marge que me miraba atentamente, quiso quitarme el celular, pero instintivamente me alejé. — ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? — Preguntó ella —No quiero que nos interrumpan y si saben que estás hablando conmigo, te creerán loca.

—Está bien— acepte inmediatamente, el corazón me latía frenéticamente del miedo, mi madre me estaba hablando por teléfono, era imposible, pero estaba pasando, no podía decirle a Marge, mi mamá tenía razón, me creerían loca, y quizás era verdad, pero necesitaba un poco de esta locura si con eso conseguía oír a mi mamá aunque sea una vez, me gire hacia Marge y la solté. —Es importante, ya regreso.

Antes de que me contestara salí de mi estudio corriendo hacia la habitación más alejada, en el tercer piso solo habían cinco, y una era ocupada por mi estudio.

— ¡Bella! — escuche que Marge me llamaba.

No le preste atención, me encerré en la habitación respirando agitadamente, encendí la luz vislumbrando el elegante cuarto, no tanto como los principales, pero parecido, acerque el celular a mi oído otra vez. — Estoy sola.

—Muy bien mi amor, siempre fuiste una buena niña. — me alabo mamá, podía sentir que sonreía.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? — pregunte sin poder contener las lágrimas,

—Claro que soy yo— se río, su voz sonaba tan especial, su risa me llenaba de temor y amor al mismo tiempo, recordaba esa risa, pequeños murmullos de mi memoria volvían, había escuchado esa risa antes.

— ¿Dónde estás? — le pregunte rápidamente, mi mamá estaba viva cuando todos la creían muerta.

—Isabella— suspiro ella pesadamente— Sabes muy bien que estoy muerta, no creo que te gustara saber donde estoy.

El alma se me cayó a los pies, podía sentir el sudor aparecer en mis manos sosteniendo apenas el celular, el miedo que antes había sentido, me atenazo el corazón amenazando con saltar por mi garganta no podía ni hablar, ni siquiera respirar.

¡Estaba hablando con una muerta!

Chillando arroje el celular que cayó sin siquiera hacer un ruido en la cama.

Me obligué a respirar una y otra vez, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, sentí que caí de rodillas jadeando en busca de aire, las lágrimas me corrían por las mejillas, de pronto todo lo demás se nublo y solo pude vislumbrar el humo y las llamas carmesí rodeándome, estaba reviviendo el incendio otra vez.

Empecé a toser recobrando la cordura, el instinto de supervivencia que me había fallado en el pasado apareció y me obligo a contar para calmarme.

—Diez— susurre como pude, el aire entraba apenas.

_Mi recamara esta casi consumida por el fuego._

—Nueve.

_El humo me inunda los pulmones._

—Ocho— digo más recompuesta, no hay humo, es solo mi imaginación.

_Una muchacha esta fumando, soplando el humo en mi dirección riéndose cuando empujo el humo con las manos._

—Siete— el aire entra a raudales dándome fuerzas y despertándome, de pronto un estallido resuena en la mansión espabilándome.

¡Un disparo!

Me paré violentamente sacudiendo la cabeza unas cuantas veces, el disparo había venido de mi estudio, ¡Marge estaba ahí!

Temblando abrí la puerta de la habitación tomándome mi tiempo, sino iba con cuidado me desmayaría en el pasillo.

El miedo que ya sentía se multiplica a medida que avanzo hacia mi estudio, me detuve al ver la puerta abierta, de repente sé con lo que voy a encontrarme, no quiero verla, pero debo hacerlo.

Al entrar la vi tendida en el suelo un gran charco de sangre se extendía por debajo de su cabeza, la imagen es grotesca, su cabeza prácticamente destrozada, sin saber porque me arrodillé a su lado buscando el pulso, pero por supuesto era inexistente, las ganas de vomitar se arremolinan en mi estomago, quite la mano inmediatamente, pero algo negro en su mano captó mi atención, con tal de no mirar su rostro desfigurado me concentró en ello y al quitárselo descubrí que era una pistola, nunca había visto una, ni siquiera tocado una, el miedo y el horror me atacan, ¿Marge estaba muerta? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Bella!— mi tío grita en la puerta, sus ojos me miran horrorizados, intento hablar pero no puedo, la voz me falla.

— ¿Qué paso? — Tía Rachel entra corriendo y se queda a lado de su marido observando la escena, ¿Por qué nadie ayuda a Marge?

¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?

—Be-Bel-lla — mi tía empieza a tartamudear, lagrimas caen por sus mejillas— Suelta eso, por favor.

¿Qué suelte qué? mi voz no responde, giro mi cabeza y veo que aun sostengo el arma en mis manos y es como si eso fuera un detonante para todas los sucesos de esta noche.

Marge en mi estudio, Marge comportándose de una manera extraña, la llamada de mi madre muerta, y el suicidio de Marge.

Todo es un caos en mi mente, mis pensamientos son incomprensibles para mí misma, solo alcanza a tirar el arma lejos antes de sentir como la conciencia me abandona.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Ya había pasado una semana y yo me negaba a salir del trance al que me había autoinducido, navegar por mi mente era mejor que existir en la realidad, ni miles de protectores me salvarían esta vez.

—Bella, por favor vuelve a mí.

La voz de mi tía resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿O es ella la que me habla?

No lo sé.

¿Cuánto se necesita para romper una mente y que una sea consciente de eso?

Es más fácil huir que afrontar la realidad que me espera afuera, oigo susurros a mis espaldas, todos piensan que asesine a Marge, las pruebas me inculpan, mis huellas estaban en el arma, y mi única defensa era la llamada de mi madre muerta, pero ¿cómo explicarle eso a la policía?

Incluso mi celular había aparecido mágicamente en mi habitación, mi tía había insistido en que tomara fotos con él para crear protectores y salir del trance en el que me encontraba, yo misma lo había revisado mientras estaba a solas y el registro de llamadas estaba vacío, la dichosa llamada no existía.

¿Me había vuelto loca de verdad? ¿Había estado tan enojada con Marge por entrar a mi estudio que la había… asesinado?

No.

Yo no lo había hecho. Estaba segura

Pero nadie me creería, y me encerrarían, ni siquiera mi tía podría salvarme esta vez.

Prefería dormir y no despertar, despertar en un mundo donde no existieran más problemas, donde mi mente estuviera bien, quisiera ser normal, pintar para sobrevivir, quizás ser una de esas artistas callejeras, podría ir al Central Park y poner un puesto de pintura y fotografía donde solo el arte existiera para mí, nada más.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o

—Bella, ya todo termino.

Mi tía otra vez, esta vez me sacudía incesantemente.

—El caso está cerrado mi amor, ya termino— sus dedos peinaban mi cabello.

Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero mi voz no funcionaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

— ¡Basta! —eso me asusto, ella nunca me gritaba, jalo las sabanas que me cubrían y con fuerza tomo mis brazos y me obligo a sentarme en la cama— ¡Basta! ¿Me escuchas? He hecho de todo para sacarte del maldito problema, no vas a echarlo a perder, ¿Me entiendes? Ya ha pasado un mes, es hora de que despiertes.

—T-te e-esc-cu-cucho— logre decir con voz ronca, enfoque mi vista en ella, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello que antes siempre estaba suelto, ahora estaba recogido, y no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte— dijo envolviendo sus brazos en torno a mí, volviendo a ser mi cariñosa tía Rachel— Pero es necesario que me prestes atención, ¿Si? ¿Estás conmigo?

Apenas logre asentir.

—Buena niña— sonrío ella despegándose de mí y limpiándose una lágrima que se escapaba de su rostro— Pronto vendrá el oficial Denali y querrá tomar tu declaración, solo falta eso…

—No quiero— negué rápidamente— Los escuche tía, ellos piensan que yo mate a Marge, pero no lo hice, te juro que yo no fui.

Ella estuvo en silencio observándome. —Nadie te va a encerrar, ¿Entiendes?, escúchame, vas a decir palabra por palabra lo que te voy a decir.

Ella espero hasta que yo asentí. —Ese día, subiste a tu estudio para revelar las fotos de la playa, y te encontraste a Vicky discutiendo con Marge.

— ¿Vicky?— pregunté confundida.

—Es ayudante de cocina, trabaja para nosotros desde el año pasado, la pelirroja, ¿recuerdas? — sus manos apretaban mis brazos sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, la recuerdo, pero ella no estaba ahí, solo Marge— le explique confundida intentando que me soltara— Me estás haciendo daño tía.

Ella se puso seria y me soltó abriendo y cerrando los puños repetidas veces —Ella y Marge estaban discutiendo, todos tenían prohibido entrar a tu estudio, pero Vicky subió igual para esperarte, ella planeaba secuestrarte, por eso tenía un arma.

— ¡Pero tía! — la detuve, parecía que me estaba contando una historia de terror, porque nada de eso había ocurrido de verdad.

— ¡Escúchame! — Grito esta vez, su puño estaba cerrado sobre las sabanas— Tu entraste a tu estudio sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y las viste discutir luego Vicky saco su arma y ellas comenzaron a forcejear, logrando que el arma se disparar hacia Marge ¿Entiendes?

Ahora resultaba que mi tía era la loca, ¿De dónde había sacado esta historia?

—No, Vicky no estaba ahí tía, yo entre y Marge estaba esperándome, me enoje mucho con ella porque tenía una llave para entrar a mi estudio sin permiso, discutimos, pero entonces sonó mi celular, era mi mamá, ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no, alguien me jugo una broma muy cruel, ella me pidió que me estuviera sola así podíamos hablar, luego me dijo que ella estaba muerta y entonces escuche el disparo, cuando llegue Marge ya está muerta.

Ella me veía como si no me creyera, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no había podido evitar contarle a mi tía lo que había pasado, y sin darme alguna advertencia ella empezó a llorar y sollozar copiosamente.

—Mi niña— decía una y otra vez abrazándome casi cortando mi respiración— Mi Bella.

— ¿Qué está mal tía? — pregunte tratando de sonar serena, pero ciertamente me estaba asustando.

—Promete que dirás todo lo que te dije al oficial, por favor— sollozo desesperada.

—Pero si digo eso, Vicky irá presa— no podía mentir, no había tratado con la pelirroja, pero no podía arruinar su vida así.

—Ella ya confeso, solo falta tu testimonio, y todo habrá terminado—mi tía Rachel sorbió por la nariz intentando calmarse. —Tienes que entender que todo esto lo hice por ti.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — mis ojos se agrandaron a más no poder.

—Cuando Victoria salga de prisión recibirá mucho dinero, más de lo que podrá conseguir en toda su vida, le conseguí un abogado bajo otro nombre, le conseguirá una buena sentencia— todo esto lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como si se avergonzara, y no era para menos, estaba por mandar a una chica inocente a prisión por dinero.

—Eso es…— no conseguía una palabra para describir lo que mi tía estaba haciendo.

—Era eso o permitir que fueras a una correccional de menores, ¿Has visto esos lugares Bella? Tú vives en nuestra burbuja, pero no sabes cómo es el mundo real, no lo conoces, no conoces a las personas y lo que son capaces de hacer por dinero, jure que iba a protegerte y lo haré… aunque sea de ti misma. — sus rasgos se tornaron duros, y supe deducir lo que ella no decía, mi tía creía que yo había asesinado a Marge en un ataque de locura.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta, ella se acercó a mi guardarropa, y empezó a buscar las prendas más oscuras que podía conseguir, quise protestar, pero ella me fulmino con la mirada. —Por una vez, vas a vestirte acorde a la situación, vas a declarar lo que yo dije y no dirás ni una palabra más de este asunto a nadie, ¿Entendido?

—Pero yo…

—No estás entendiendo Bella, esto no es un juego, vas a hacer lo que yo digo y punto.

— ¿El tío Aro sabe sobre esto? — pregunte esquivando su pregunta, sentía que ya no podía confiar en mi tía, ella estaba por mandar a la cárcel a una chica inocente, y lo peor, es que ella creía que yo era una asesina.

Ella arrojo la ropa elegida sobre la cama, volvía a estar enfadada.

—Tu tío estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir presa— mastico las palabras con furia. —Este va a ser un secreto entre nosotras dos Bella, no puedes decirle a nadie la verdad.

Sentí como si me clavaran miles de espadas en el cuerpo, ninguno de los dos creía en mí, en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que mis protectores cobraran vida y me llevaran lejos de esta casa.

—Ahora a vestirte— dijo ella otra vez sonriendo, parecía bipolar— Memoriza bien lo que vas a decir, tu libertad depende de ti.

Asentí sabiendo que ella tenía razón, mi libertad dependía cien por ciento de mí, pero no a la libertad a la que ella se refería, sino a una más importante, mi libertad personal dependía de mí.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**Tres años después.**

—Hasta ahora no he descubierto a tu asesino— le hable a la lapida recorriendo el césped que la cubría. —A veces pienso que fue mi tía, ¿por qué sino habría insistido tanto en inculpar a Vicky?

A lo lejos podía escuchar como un sacerdote hablaba sobre la vida y la muerte.

— ¿Sabes? La vida está llena de misterios, creí que con tu muerte, mi mente haría erupción dejándome catatónica como en el primer mes, pero al contrario, me ayudo a despertar al mundo real— sonreí irónicamente— Ya sé, te lo digo todos los meses, ya debes estar aburrida de escucharme decir lo mismo, así que hoy traje nuevas noticias, ¿Quieres escucharlas?

—¡¿Por qué?! — escuche gritar a una mujer, estaban enterrando a alguien, el cementerio no era bueno para tener una charla amena, pero Marge se encontraba aquí y yo la necesitaba.

—No debería estar feliz el día de hoy, sobretodo escuchando a esa pobre gente llorar por su perdida, pero no puedo evitarlo— le dije a la lápida— Hoy me mude, ¿Estas feliz por mí?, soy mayor de edad, ni siquiera mi tía pudo evitar que me fuera de la mansión.

Los llantos crecían a mí alrededor, incluso yo tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía porque, sentía una pesadez en mi corazón.

—Dentro de una semana comenzaré la universidad, ni yo me lo creo, pero no debería estar sorprendida, el dinero hace milagros, eso lo sabemos muy bien tu y yo.

Pasaron los minutos, podía escuchar los rieles y las cadenas, eso significaba que ya estaban bajando el ataúd, si hubiera sabido que hoy abría un entierro no habría venido.

—Bueno, eso es todo— me paré sacudiendo mis vaqueros— Te veo el mes que viene Marge.

Rece una oración, y una vez más leí su lápida.

_Q.E.P.D _

_1944 -2009_

_Marge Thompson._

_Abnegada madre y abuela._

La había mandado a hacer su hija, yo no la conocía, lo cual era raro, pero según mi tía Rachel, ella prefería no frecuentarnos, la comprendía, después de todo, un integrante de la mansión había asesinado a su madre.

Camine despacio, girando cuidadosamente para no ver el entierro ni a las personas de luto, lastimosamente iba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que no vi al chico que se acercaba corriendo, él prácticamente me empujo haciéndome caer, cuando iba a gritarle, me di cuenta que iba vestido de negro y corría hacia el entierro, la curiosidad pudo mas conmigo y lo observé un poco más hasta que una chica se abrió paso entre los demás de luto y corrió a su encuentro.

— ¡Jake! — lloró ella abrazándose a él.

Desvíe la vista sintiendo que estaba invadiendo su privacidad.

Me levante y otra vez me sacudí mis vaqueros encaminándome a la entrada, no quería que mi buen humor se deshiciera.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o

—Y después de cinco días de clases, alguien pude decirme ¿Qué es el arte?

Observé a mis compañeros, todos estaban igual que yo, recargados en sus asientos esperando que él profesor no los mirará.

— ¿Nadie? — pregunto sonriente levantando las manos como diciendo ¿"Que se le va a hacer? —Tengo ciento cincuenta alumnos estudiando arte y ninguno puede definirla.

El profesor Marcus dijo esto haciendo comillas con la palabra "arte". Él era mi profesor favorito, siempre parecía de lo más relajado sobretodo con esa barba crecida que portaba, pero si lo requería era un profesor firme que no perdonaba.

—Hacen bien en no querer contestar, no me gusta los sabelotodo que contestan de memoria las definiciones de un libro, no señores, yo quiero una definición propia, una donde ustedes se identifiquen, no lo que les diga un libro— sonrío abiertamente— Para mí, el arte es vida.

— ¿En serio? — se me escapo sin querer, sentía como mis mejillas enrojecieron, quise darme un golpe.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunto el profesor.

—Isabella Swan— conteste luego de carraspear, varios me miraban indignados, supongo que por atreverme a cuestionar al profesor, yo misma estaba enojada conmigo misma.

—Déjeme decirle señorita Swan, que para mí, el arte es vida porque, ya sea buena o mala, nuestra vida es arte, es una conjunción de pinceladas o trazos que vamos sumando a nuestro cuadro, no importa si nos equivocamos, ese error ya es parte de nuestra vida, ¿Ha intentado borrar un mal trazo en un cuadro?. Claro que lo ha intentado, pero por más que lo intente, el error ya existe, y la verdad es que no importa, porque a partir del error se puede crear nuevas figuras, nuevos intentos, así como esos errores, también existen nuestros éxitos, al igual que nuestros sueños, nuestros deseos, todo eso forma el arte de la vida.

Los aplausos no dejaron que el profesor terminara de definir el arte, incluso yo lo aplaudí, este profesor era un genio, sabía que me caería bien.

—Ya ya ya— dijo apaciguándonos y riéndose hizo como que nos contaba un secreto— Siempre consigo la misma respuesta.

Se escucharon varias risitas en el auditorio, ahora entendía porque era tan difícil conseguir cupo en las clases del profesor Marcus.

—Para la próxima clase, quiero que traigan algún dibujo, retrato, pintura o fotografía que hayan sacado en el pasado, junto con un ensayo de ¿Por qué lo crearon? ¿Qué sintieron en ese momento? No importa si es bueno o malo, no voy a calificarlos. — casi sonreí pensando en las miles de fotos que tenía, sería toda una hazaña elegir una y hacer un informe. —Levanten la mano los que se incorporaron el día de hoy a las clases.

Pude ver que una mano se alzó.

—Ah sí— dijo el profesor Marcus— Los demás pueden retirarse, señor Black usted se queda unos minutos más.

Los chirridos de los bancos me devolvieron a la realidad, ya sabía que fotografía usaría, pero el problema era que después de tres años, aún no la había revelado, tendría que buscar la caja con los viejos rollos fotográficos.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Mi cuarto oscuro, estaba rojo, sentía una excitación inexplicable al revelar estas fotografías, solo quería una, pero no pudo resistirme a revelar las demás.

Una vez listas, espere el tiempo necesario para observarlas aún colgadas, la fotografía elegida era aquella donde se veía a una chica corriendo por la playa junto a sus perros, recuerdo que en ese momento había querido ser normal, y estaba de acuerdo conmigo misma en qué actualmente casi lo había conseguido, después de todo, solo necesitaba uno o dos protectores a la semana.

Camine observando a las demás fotos colgadas topándome con una donde un chico parecía devolverme la mirada a través de sus gafas de sol.

—Edward— susurré deseando acariciar la fotografía, casi había olvidado que él estaba en este rollo fotográfico, pero su nombre broto de mis labios casi sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Solté un chillido dándome vuelta y alejándome lo más posible de él— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto, sus ojos verdes brillaban con la confusión, lo observé un poco más, se me hacía conocido, y entonces me di cuenta que se trataba de Edward, el chico de la fotografía.

— ¿Cómo entraste? — pregunte alejándome discretamente hasta que mi mano alcanzó la barra de la lámpara que se hallaba cerca de una esquina.

—No lo sé— dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza, él no dejaba de observarme— ¿Quién eres?

Ni siquiera pensé en contestar sino que con todas mis fuerzas agarre la lámpara para darle en la cabeza, lo que no contaba es que la lámpara lo atravesara sin hacerle daño.

— ¡Oye! —me grito enojado— ¿Acaso estás loca?

Solté la lámpara aturdida— Creo que sí.

Mis peores miedos se habían hecho realidad, uno de mis protectores había cobrado vida y eso solo significaba algo: Locura.

* * *

**Hola ^.^/**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Merezco reviews? Espero que sí, jajaja jaja **

**Como pueden leer, ya apareció el Edward fantasma, y también un tal Black O.O jajajajaja yo sé que ustedes saben de quien se trata xD**

**Y por ultimo: ¿Quién mato a Marge? ¡Escucho sus teorías chicas! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews anteriores, y por todas las alertas y favoritos, **

**Quería también invitarlas a que se unan al grupo de Facebook Cary0605 . fics **

** www . facebook groups / 498971040191241 / 557911370963874 / ? notif _ t = group _ comment (Todo sin espacios)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos dentro de dos viernes.**

**Saludos.**

**Cary0605**


End file.
